


You're the Color  of My Blood

by theanatomyofpoe



Series: The Song Remains the Same [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Angst, Boy Kisses, M/M, abraham thinks it's funny, almost handjobs, post season 5a, rick is mad, rick protecting his people, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanatomyofpoe/pseuds/theanatomyofpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick needs to talk to Abraham about the way things work in his group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Color  of My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written in mobile so expect some mistakes. Just a quick one shot I needed to get out of my system. There is little to no stories of this ship and I intend to fix that.

No ones ever questioned ricks leadership since this thing started, until that redheaded jug head bastard came along, screaming about his "mission". Now his people looked up to the army grunt and rick hated it.  
He made his way to the farthest room in the tiny house they'd secured, to where he knew Abraham was. He didn't bother to knock, not in the mood for niceties.  
"Listen, there's something we need to talk about." Ricks voice faltered as he stepped into the room. A long, pale back was facing him, a hint of a dog tag chain clinging to the back of the mans neck. Ricks breath caught in his throat and he swallowed loudly, making the other man turn and smirk.  
"Whatcha need officer? I was about to run down and start my watch."  
Rick closed the door quietly behind him and took a few, cautious steps into the dark room.  
Abraham slipped into his dark green t shirt and started reloading his rifle with careful precision.  
"I just needed to make sure you know your place in this group. You can't come up here gun blazing and take my people. I'm the leader here. You and your friends answer to me." Rick rushed out, afraid he'll chicken out if he speaks too slowly. Abraham cocks a thin eyebrow and stands a bit straighter, puffing his chest slightly.  
"That so? Because I think these people deserve better than you, they need a firm hand. You've gone to soft on em Rick. They don't fear you anymore."  
"Your people aren't supposed to fear you," Rick whispered indignantly. "they're supposed to come to you for guidance, look to your for the next move. I don't know what kind of leader you were in the army, but we do things differently now." He finished with a flourish of hands.  
Abraham flashed a toothy grin, crossing his arms over his chest and standing at attention. Rick felt the urge to uncross those arms, bring them to his shoulders and kiss at that indignant chin. He brushed the thought away with a shake of his curly head.  
"Your no leader and you know that. How many people have died under your leadership? Didn't you stab your best friend to death because he didn't agree with you? Yeah man, your what these people need." Abraham chuckled, stepping closer and showing off his height on the older man.  
"Listen here you pompous, jar headed prick you don't get to talk about that. That's not your place. Your place is getting some creepy genius to Washington. What are you even still doing here? Get back on the road with your piece of ass and leave my people be."  
"You're people would be dead with me!" Abraham yelled, slamming into rick and pressing their noses together. "Who helped you escape the cannibal freaks? Who helped you when that crazy deputy killed your girl? I was there rick, you need me. And I'm not going anywhere." Rick shoved at the redheads chest, making him stumble. The taller man huffed, standing up straight and balling his fists. He wasn't above hitting the older man when he needed it. Rick took another step forward, his forehead barely coming up to younger mans cheekbones. The size difference made rick shudder and his breath come faster. He took a step closer, pressing them together and wrapped a hand around The back of Abrahams neck, bringing them closer together and sinking his teeth into the plush bottom lip.  
Abraham jumped, trying to throw Rick off of him but Rick held tight, licking his way into the redheads mouth. It didn't take long for Abraham to respond, wrapping his arms around Ricks slim hips and hiking him up level to his mouth so they could kiss properly. Rick ran his hands through the fire engine hair and moaned into the other mans mouth, Abrahams hands rubbing up and down his skinny back. The taller man slammed him into a wall, not breaking the kiss but trying to undo Ricks belt buckle. Rick smiled into the kiss, untangling his hand from the other mans hair and undoing the buckle for him. One of Abrahams hands slipped into Ricks jeans and started rubbing at the growing bulge he found there.  
A piercing shriek brought them crashing down. Abraham releasing his hips and Rick tumbling to the ground with a groan. The redhead was out the door in a flash, slipping his knife out of his boot on the way. Rick took a second longer, his back throbbing in protest from being thrown to the ground. He stopped to grab Abrahams gun and zip his fly before flying down the stairs and out the door to where Tara had screamed.  
she had been pinned by a stray walker that had crept up on her while she was on watch. The threat had been neutralized and Tara was recovering from the shock but the moment between them was dead, like the walker outside. But later, as Abraham sat outside in the creaky old rocking chair, eyes trained for movement, rick slipped out the door and stood behind him, laying a hesitant hand on his should with the promise of later.


End file.
